


“What do you mean you broke MY bed?”

by WavesOver



Series: 410 Prompt challenge [31]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Breaking the Bed, Fai is a troll, Fai is just having the time of his life right now, Kurogane is attracted to Fai despite himself, Kurogane is the older athletic brother who's tall as fuck, M/M, No Incest, Siblings fight, Yami adores Yugi with every fiber of his being, Yami and Kurogane are brothers in this story, Yami is the younger brother who makes up for his height with cunning, Yugi is the only normal person here, and pranks many pranks, blow-job in the kitchen, future bed burning, thinks the world of him, two smuts one fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesOver/pseuds/WavesOver
Summary: It was supposed to be a special, memorable night as Yami brought his boyfriend home, as they move their relationship to the next level. Oh, it wasmemorablealright, especially the dayafter.
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Series: 410 Prompt challenge [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811707
Kudos: 5





	“What do you mean you broke MY bed?”

It was late when Yami and his boyfriend of six month, the adorable, sweet and all-together-best-person-on-Earth Yugi, stumbled into his house, his parents fast asleep, their lips engaged with one another as they work their ways up the steps, somehow not falling for all their attention was focused on the other.

They kept making out as Yami works the doorknob, the two of them spinning as they flopped onto the bed, a loud creak scratching through there air.

“Ah, Yami,” the smaller moans as Yami pulls at his shirt, making quick work of it and his pants before helping Yugi out of his own tight leather pants.

He then goes for Yugi’s neck, marking him as his for the whole world to see, sucking and biting until the area was noticeable even in the dark, all the while his hands played with the lovely pink nubs on his lover’s chest. He loves the way Yugi moans and whines as he teases those nubs until they are hard as a rock.

He goes in for a kiss, a slow kiss where he explores that lovely cavern, still tasting like the cake they had earlier this evening.

Their lips separate, where he then goes down peppering kisses down Yugi’s chest, spending more attention to his cute bellybutton, teasing it by moving his tongue in and out of the shallow hole, a mimic of the activities that he planning, leaving it with a kiss before getting to his hips, kissing and sucking around that v-line, making his hips look like a connect-the-dot sheet, before coming face to face with his lovers rod, standing at attention after all that foreplay.

He looks up, connecting with those lovey orbs, before giving him a smirk and taking it _all_ in.

The scream Yugi gives will be featured in his fantasies for years to come.

He pulls it out of his mouth, spending some time sucking and playing with the head.

He then peels back the foreskin, kissing at the exposed gland and licking at the slit, grinning at the sight of Yugi biting his lip, trying to keep himself from coming so soon. It was quite adorable.

He’ll be merciful… for now.

“Yami,” Yugi whispered, a soft, needy look in those galaxy eyes.

“What do you want?” he teased, loving this look, and the accommodating blush on his face.

He gropes for some lube and condoms, but only finding the lube right away.

“Shit,” he hisses as he sits up, moving his way off Yugi delectable form, ready to go find some condoms, when he’s stopped.

He turns down to see Yugi with his hand, giving in a pleading look.

“Don’t go,” he pleas, his violet-blue eyes watering.

“But I need to get-“ he starts only for Yugi to stop him with a kiss.

“I- I’m fine if you go bareback you know. I- I just want to feel _all_ of you, you know?” Yugi blushed at his suggestion.

His heart skipped at that.

“R-really?”

Yugi nodded, red-faced but sure all the same.

He moves forward and gives him another kiss, a sweet, comforting kiss to center him as he lubes his fingers and works his finger inside, swallowing his hiss as he works his finger around his cavern, trying to get him use to the feeling of it.

He moves to his chest, moving his mouth to his chest, kissing and sucking and licking all over as he adds another in, moving them in and out, Yugi’s moans encouraging him as he moves on the three, then four, adding more lube on his fingers to make sure he slick and relaxed and he doesn’t hurt when he-

“Ya-miiii,” he whines as he pushes against him.

“Oh, are you enjoying this?” he pushes his fingers again, which gives him a high squeal.

“Yami, you better stop teasing,” he hissed, almost threating if it wasn’t for his still red face.

“Hehe, alright, I’ll stop,” he says as he moves up, rubbing his cock with the leftover lube before holding it to his entrance, giving him a soul-searing kiss as he enters, slow and steady, pausing whenever he hears a pained sound from those lovely lips, only moving when Yugi gives a push back.

He continued until he’s seated fully in him, exhaling at he’s enveloped in that warm, tight heat.

He bows his head, his forehead and Yugi’s meeting as he takes deep breaths in and out, trying to control himself, to not move and hurt the precious person beneath him.

In and out. In and out. In an-

“Yami, move!” Yugi hissed as he thrusts up, which was sexy and intoxicating, and-

“Damn it! I don’t want to hurt you!”

Yugi pushes himself up to give him a quick kiss.

“You won’t. I trust you.”

His heart melts a bit at that, and so he moves, slowly at first, before Yugi demands he moves quicker.

And like the love-struck fool he is, he complies, faster and faster until the entire bed was rocking from the friction.

Yugi’s legs locked behind his back, adding more push into each thrust, bringing him deeper and deeper into the marvelous being that somehow wanted to be with him.

The middle of the bed broke, neither of the boys noticing through their passionate embrace.

He kept moving, in and out, in and out, until Yugi gave out a keen, throaty scream as his seed coated their stomachs, with his own release coming soon after, his vision flashing white as he connects with the one whom he gave his heart.

They took deep breaths as they came down from such a high, gazing into each other eyes as they recovered from giving themselves to each other. Then Yugi moved up (or did he move down?) as they gave the other a languish kiss, a lazy kiss as they move to the side, him slipping out of his lover’s body before they cuddled, content and warm in all the right ways, like you’d imagine making love to your soul mate. After all, what else would you call that?

Both of them closed their eyes, satisfied and whole from the experience, paying no heed to the mess on the bed.

Or the fact this isn’t even Yami’s room.

*****

“What do you mean you broke MY bed?” Kurogane hissed as he glared at his brat of a brother, who just glared back.

“Well it was dark, and how was I suppose to resist such a cute face,” he hissed while presenting Yugi, who was covering his face with his hands, embarrassed about everything here.

“You broke my bed!”

“You weren’t even home!”

“It’s **MY** BED, _YOU **BRAT**!”_

Fai, for his part, was laughing, finding the entire situation hilarious, watching on as his lover argued with his baby brother, their blood red eyes fierce as they shouted at each other.

Yugi, for _his_ part, was buried under the sheets, humiliated to have his boyfriend’s brother finding him in _his_ bed.

“Well, _hehe_ it seems _hehehe_ like you two _pfffhaha_ had a _fun_ night,” Fai ribbed the smaller, who was doing his best impression of a boulder, trying to melt into the ground before it became too much, and he ran out, taking the sheets with him.

“Wait! Yugi!” the brat yelled, straightening up before giving him a glare, telling him that this isn’t over, as he ran out, stumbling a bit as he pulls his pants up, disappearing into the halls to find his ‘soul mate’. Bah.

He turns to his broken bed, the sheets messy wit… he’s burning it. he’s burning it and mattress and the frame and _anything_ that that brat had touched which he was in his room, doing…

He stomped away, trying to keep himself from strangling his dumbass brother.

“Welll” Fai teased swirling his finger on his boo’s big, broad chest, “we must have broken it in so much, it broke. Especially with the way you _pound_ when you lose control.”

His faced heated up at the idiot’s words.

“Shut up,” he hissed, pissed and horny at the same time.

“Don’t worry, we can _work_ on that again. Who knows, maybe _we’ll_ break it next time.”

His lips covered the asshole’s mouth, shutting him up as the blond opens his mouth, using his tongue for something useful for once.

He focuses on the kiss, putting all his rage and lust into it, cradling his head as Fai’s hands go to his ass, squeezing it until they separate, a line of saliva trailing with Fai as he pulls away.

“…Brat.”

He laughs, with that same carefree smile on his face.

“How about I give you a preview then? As an apology,” Fai offers as he kneels in front of him.

He leans against the table as the mouthy blond works his cock out of his pants, kneeling in front of him as he licks and strokes at his cock, playing with the head of his dick, and even putting his tongue into the foreskin and treating it like one of his fancy-ass cannoli-things before rolling it off.

He then plays with the gland like it was one of his fucking lollypops, the pop sound his mouth makes far too sexy for his own good.

“Stop _fucking_ teasing and take it in, you bastard.”

The asshole chuckled, sending vibrations through his dick, Kurogane biting his lip to make sure he _doesn’t_ blow his load so easily.

He then takes it in, taking in his cock with ease like it was one of his popsicles, working it in and out of his mouth as he sucked at random times, his eyes always trained on his own.

He then had the fucking nerve of playing with the slit, his hand playing with his balls as he does so.

“ _Fuuuuuuck_ , just do it,” he whispers, not wanting his brother to hear this, even if he had the fucking nerve of fucking in _his_ bed.

The brat gave an impish grin taking him _all_ in, deep-throating him his entire length, sucking and licking and driving him straight to the edge.

It wasn’t long before he shot his load, the brat drinking it all up like it was one of his sweet-ass yoghurts. Fuck that’s sexy as hell.

He pants as Fai lets go of him, making sure his cock was clean as a whistle before trying to put it back in his pants

“Don’t,” he hisses as he bats those hands away, moving his flaccid dick back in his pants, glad no one saw them.

He turns to see his baby brother staring at them in horror, his eye twitching at the sight he just witnessed.

“ **Fai** ,” both brothers shout, glaring at the Cheshire grinning blond, who dashed out of the house, laughing like a hyena.


End file.
